This invention is directed toward a sorting system for damaged products, and more particularly to a sorting system that utilizes an image device and robotic sorting device to separate damaged product from non-damaged product.
Sorting systems are well known in the art. For some products, particularly those that require visual inspection, the systems require manual removal and are labor intensive.
These systems also, in addition to being expensive to operate, are not as accurate as desired at an acceptable speed or require longer periods of sorting to increase accuracy. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that addresses these needs.
Therefore, an objective of the invention is to provide a sorting system that is automatic with a high level of accuracy.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a sorting system that is less expensive and more efficient to operate.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one skilled in the art based upon the following written description, drawings, and claims.